conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cascadian Navy
What happened to US ships? I have been reading the Cascadian Navy article in search for information to give an IN GAME answer to the ask for an upgrading of the fleet. Problably EKOSA will made an official ask for more info with some questions but out of this matter I would like to put here some ideas to discuss. I have been talking with SuperWarmonkey and UP about what happened with USA stuff after the break of the nation and we had not reach any agreement. Anyway, the agreement is necesary when we see things like this: *Here you have a wiki list with the current ships in US Navy and we can state that there were not many differences with that list in 2003. *In game, if we take the added lists of Everett, ASA and Cascadia we have, for example: **Nimiz Carriers, 17 (10 IRL) **Wasp & Tarawa, 32 (10 IRL) **Ticonderoga, 69 (22 IRL) **And more, and more, and more... Today (and in 2003) there are only one shipbuilding in USA where to build nuclear aircraft carriers. It is Newport News, Virgina and for example, the new Gerald R. Ford was ordered in september 2008 and by august 2011 was reported to be "half finished". With independence of the 5 billion dollar cost of each carrier, there are some reasons to avoid that 7 nimitz carriers (plus the other ones) could be built in the last 7 years without a magic wand. I encourage you (the three rulers of North America) to agree the terms in which the US military stuff was divided between the three nations and to start from that point to develop you own military way. --BIPU 00:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thing is, when the Allied States seceded, and even before that, the US lost its only shipbuilder which can built carriers, thus, a lot of money was directed at the defense department. It's not really magic. I have three extra Nimitz carriers and only two Texas First (Gerald Ford) carriers. It must have been obvious that the Allied States spends a lot more money on its defense than the US did. But like I said ICly, I'd like a company, preferably run by you, to develop my carrier fleet, so that there at least be a background to the story. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't know. I guess I'll take 1/20. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I have been working in an idea to explain (more or less) how Cascadia and ASA can maintain a navy if most of military shipbuildings in USA are in Everett. *Once Everett secceded, USA lost its major military (and civil) shipbuilding industry. They tried tobuild some public shipyards (and nationalized some existents) in Texas, Oregon and California. This could explain new ships in USA (later taken by ASA) **You should develop this idea. See:Emergency Shipbuilding program, wikipedia:List_of_shipbuilders_and_shipyards **As part of the emergency plan, USA government could encourage and give money to foreign shipbuilders in order to invest in USA, so this could explain Euskalduna having a yard in Texas. **Once ASA was born, they inherit the USA plans and structure and started they own way. *In cascadia, they inherit wikipedia:Puget Sound Naval Shipyard and Intermediate Maintenance Facility so they can explain some new ships and the maintenance of the ones in service. **Euskalduna is planning to buy some shipyards in the west coast to give service to Cascadia and ASA.--BIPU 19:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :OK, are you going to write an article about the USA emergency plan? Please. Then you will have a national shipbuilding company in ASA + the GD shipyard in San Diego + Euskalduna North America and with this three big shipbuilders you can guarantee what you need to maintain a powerful blue waters navy.--BIPU 19:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do that, but can you write articles on the Texas First Class carrier (modified Gerald R. Ford), the Arizona First Class transportation ship, and the Southern Class battleships? All 16 Arizona First Class ships are under construction and 3 Southern Class battleships are as well. The Texas First got completed rather quickly as a first measure by the Allied States to show its independence. You can be creative as I don't really have any specifications for them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok.. let me the weekend to do that. The battleship will be difficult since they are not used today, but I will try. :)--BIPU 20:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I´m going with the carrier. I have some ideas but i need you to give me two guidelines. Propulsion... fision reactor, fusion reactor, gas turbines, hybrid fuell cell propulsion (like my ships).... let me know. Armament and Combat Systems... I suppose you want north america made and compatible with the existing fleet... but... tell me. ::About the Arizona First, please have a look to Baiona Class. This class is operative when ASA decided to create Arizona Firs Class and we could say that Arizona First is a modified Baiona with all the armament and systems changed. Let me know.--BIPU 10:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems fine, but the Arizona First is more of a mass transport. Like, it fills up with 2000 soldiers and docks in port to let them get off. It's not a tactical transport or anything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) That's what amphibs do. You can't exactly hot drop into port during a battle, yeah. Expect heavy resistance. Amphibs have rafts in them that allowshore troop landings on shore. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :There are purely transport ships but they cant be considered "warships". They are a bit more than a RO-RO or a Ferry painted military grey and integrated in the command and control net. For example, the Royal Navy dont consider this ships part of the navy and they are part of Royal Fleet Auxiliary. With the amphibious ships there are some controversy because sometimes is difficult to classify ships as wikipedia:Landing helicopter dock or wikipedia:Amphibious transport dock.--BIPU 17:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well in that case it's fine if it's the same as the Baiona. Give it slightly more armament and a little bit larger. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :OK... but tell me about the propulsion of the Texas First.--BIPU 17:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I´m going to use the Nafarroa Class in its amphibious assault role instead of Bidasoa Class for your Arizona First Class.--BIPU 10:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :It uses the Bechtel A1B reactor. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) -------------- Alright, go over the new Project Still Blue Water page and add or edit what you need to. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Cascadian navy contract I have made an In Game answer here. Interactions of Future World OOG I need to know what you want exactly in order to prepare the final In Game bid.--BIPU 12:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, in order for a bid, I would like to know what you have, and what you need. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC)